The present invention is generally related to cellular telephones and more particularly to an improved cellular cordless telephone for providing both cellular and cordless telephone services.
In the prior art, cordless telephones typically are used in the home to allow the user to place and receive telephone calls at any point throughout the house. Such cordless telephones are connected to the user's telephone landline. However, due to their limited range, such cordless telephones are not suitable for use in vehicles. Vehicular communications are typically achieved by means of radio telephone systems, the most prevalent being cellular telephone systems. A cellular telephone allows the user to place and receive telephone calls at any point throughout a large metropolitan area. However, the cost of a cellular telephone call is as much as seven times the cost of a cordless telephone call, since cordless telephone calls are made by way of the user's telephone landline and cost the same as landline telephone calls, while cellular telephone calls are made by way of expensive cellular base stations and cellular switching equipment and cost much more than landline telephone calls.